Leo y Lemina: Incidente en Neo Vane
by Esplandian
Summary: Leo, el antiguo Caballero Blanco de la guardia de Althena, llega a Villa Zaback con el propósito de reparar la nave Destino. Cuál es su sorpresa al coincidir con la extrovertida hechicera Lemina Ausa.


Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Leo empuño su espada, caminar entre la oscuridad de aquella mina le ponía nervioso. Ningún ser humano comprendía lo que un hombre-bestia percibía con sus sentidos tan aguzados. Podía escuchar a los roedores cavar bajo sus pies, podía sentir el agua que corría en lo profundo, e inclusive podía vislumbrar algo que lo asechaba en la penumbra de la gruta. "Althena, guía mis pasos" suspiro Leo. Su nariz le indicaba que la salida no quedaba lejos. Según su conocimiento estas eran las minas _Zaback_, las cuales se encontraban bajo poder de Borgan antes de la caída de Zophar. Dos años habían pasado ya desde aquel afortunado suceso. Llegando a la pequeña población sería fácil encontrar a algún buen mecánico que le ayudara a reparar "El Destino."

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos iluminados solo por la fluorescencia de los cristales negros llego a lo que parecían unas barracas desocupadas que daban al aire libre.

La ciudad rebosaba de niños jugando descalzos sobre la arena. Los mercaderes le ofrecían chunches de diversa índole. Claro estaba que no tenía ni la necesidad, ni el interés por sus mercancías.

-Manzanas, fruta de la pasión, castañas curativas, hierbas, antídotos, todo lo que un viajero puede necesitar por sus peligrosas travesías por Lunar. ¡Venga y compre! Mejores precios no encontrara por este continente. – gritaba un comerciante gordinflón desde un puestecillo ambulante. Por sus lujosas vestimentas parecía que provenía de Nota. El olor del almíbar de las frutas capto la atención de Leo. Hacía semanas que su único alimento era la carne seca y fibrosa de las alimañas y bestias salvajes.

- ¿Cuanto por esta vianda, mi buen hombre?- pregunto Leo apuntando a la fruta de la pasión.

-Mi querido forastero. Esta cuesta un equivalente a 500 de plata el saco, me parece un precio razonable por una fruta tan rara.- Leo no parecía muy convencido por el precio, pero a su estomago no le parecía una cifra tan disparatada.

-¡Que MEGA-estafa! Esta a 150 de plata más barato a dos cuadras de aquí.-exclamo una voz de una joven a espaldas de Leo. Por un momento le pareció que el mercader cambiaba su estudiada sonrisa por un marcado rictus de dolor al ver una rubia cabellera ondearse entre la multitud.

Unos minutos después, Leo se encontraba caminando cuesta abajo con un saco repleto hasta el tope de fruta.

-Tendré que darte unas clases de regateo. Ese mercader estaba a punto de cargarte más de 300 de plata por esta mercancía, que aparte de todo esta algo pasada.- exclamo la joven maga de rizos dorados y vivaces ojos verdes al tiempo que examinaba detenidamente la fruta que comía- Tienes una MEGA-suerte de que allá pasado por allí.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo, Señorita Ausa. – contesto Leo engullendo algo de la fruta con una rapidez extraordinaria. El apetito de los hombres bestia era, sin duda, legendario.

Lemina sonrió para sí. Nunca habría creído que el admirado paladín de Althena se encontraría alguna vez a su lado, sucio, hambriento, y agradeciéndole por una escuálida bolsa de fruta. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio sobre cubierta de "El Destino" en la villa de Takkar. Aquel cabello azul suyo ondeándose al viento junto a la elegante capa roja. El impecable uniforme blanco militar, las lustrosas botas, y el broche que lo identificaba como el dedicado "Caballero Blanco" de Althena. Las fuertes facciones reafirmadas por dos franjas marrón bajo las mejillas. Las cejas pobladas que enmarcaban dos ojos negros. El protuberante y pulido cuerno de marfil que sobresalía sobre su frente. Y como no notar las orejas lobunas que asomaban entre el cabello azul. A Lemina se le figuro uno de aquellos galantes héroes románticos que poblaban los relatos de sus libros. La única diferencia entre él y aquellos era que sus pretensiones no eran las de jurarle su amor eterno, sino el de eliminarle junto con, Hiro, Lucia, Jean, Ronfar, y Rubí. A Lemina le falto poco para abandonar a quienes después se convertirían en sus más entrañables amigos.

El rostro de Leo no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, aunque ahora vestía unas desgastadas ropas de viaje y una capa azul. En vez de un Caballero Blanco, parecía un mercenario salido de las alcantarillas de Meribia (con tripas de dragón por añadidura).

-No tienes porque mencionarlo. Es un MEGA gusto verte por aquí. No había salido de Vane desde hace mas de un año. No es un viaje de placer exactamente, pero el cambio de aires sí que ayuda a pensar mejor. Eres el único del que no había recibido noticias recientemente. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? Sea lo que sea seguro que es mas interesante que lo que yo hago.

- He consagrado mi alma y espada al servicio de Althena. Devotamente, he recorrido todos los rincones de la estrella plateada, tratando de liberar a sus habitantes de los males que los aquejan. Aunque mis viajes no se han visto desprovistos de contratiempos. Pero permítame inquirir sobre nuestros antiguos camaradas, ¿alguna misiva de la estrella azul?

-No…-suspiro Lemina algo nostálgica.- Pero Ronfar y tu hermana Mauri me visitaron hace un mes junto con sus dos hijos;- Leo no pudo dejar de mostrar cierto remordimiento por no acompañar a su hermana y mejor amigo en tan felices momentos, Lemina aprovecho esta distracción para deshacerse de su inacabada fruta y proseguir con su recuento- el abuelo Gwyn se mudo a Vane e imparte clases de antropología, es uno de nuestros mejores maestros; Rubí aun sigue con Nall en Pico Taben, aparentemente perfeccionando sus poderes de dragón… aunque francamente creo que esos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro; en cuanto a Ramus y a mí, pues puedo decirte que el MEGA- bobalicón debió de haber conocido a alguien en alguno de sus viajes. Terminamos por declarar la apuesta un empate, por suerte gran parte de las ganancias de una tienda que instalo en Vane se destinan para los estudiantes. Aparentemente contrajo nupcias, y ni siquiera me invito a la boda.- los nudillos de la maga palidecieron ligeramente –Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… Jean acaba de mudarse a Meribia para asistir al maestro Lunn, -los ojos de Leo titilaron por un instante- No quiso decirme con quien se caso, solo menciono que fue una boda gitana MEGA-precipitada. Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo fuera de las cadenas del matrimonio. Las Ausa no tienen ninguna necesidad por esa clase de lazos. Pero qué decir de los MEGA-valientes célibes de la antigua orden de Althena…- Lemina le lanzo una de sus típicas miradas de complicidad.

Leo por primera vez noto a Lemina en una luz un tanto distinta. Solo por momentos tenía la belleza y el aire regio que caracterizaba a la familia Ausa, pero su desfachatez usual no había desaparecido del todo. Si bien, ya no era aquella adolescente ruidosa de falda sobre la rodilla, vestido negro, moño rojo a la cintura y eterno listón negro en su cabello que había conocido hace años. Vestía más formal, con el atuendo oficial del gremio mágico. Negro, guinda, y dorado. Sus facciones habían ya dejado atrás la puerilidad. El vestido negro se ce_ñ_ía sobre los contornos de su bien torneado cuerpo, del que solo era posible ver las pálidas manos. Los rizos dorados ondeaban no salvajes como antes, sino sujetados por una diadema y el ya conocido listón. Definitivamente ya no era una niña. Leo pensó que quizás ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza como la mayoría de sus hombres… pero aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Y ciertamente, pensamientos tan "inapropiados" como esos le costarían al menos unos cuantos días de penitencia dedicados a Althena. El deber es el deber.

-Señorita Lemina, he escuchado grandes cosas sobre su persona durante mis viajes, y veo que el gremio esta básicamente reconstruido gracias a su dedicación.

Lemina sonrió,

-Ha ha, solo rumores. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad contribuyeron haciendo esto y aquello, de no ser por ellos, Vane no estaría ni en la mitad de su estado actual. No hubiera podido hacer nada sin su MEGA ayuda. Les debo muchísimo.- A Leo le pareció increíble la recién adquirida modestia de la hechicera rubia.-Aun así, no se ha logrado restablecerla en el cielo.- murmuro Lemina mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte- Borgan tiene algunos volúmenes viejos que pienso investigar mientras estoy aquí. ¿Gustarías acompañare a Neo Vane? Creo que podrías hacerme compañía mientras conseguimos a alguien para reparar "El Destino."

Desprevenido por la proposición de la inquisitiva maga, el hombre-bestia se incorporo con su ya usual porte militar. Pese a lo austero de su ropa, su garbo le daba una inusual elegancia.

- Debido a fallas técnicas y a la falta del mantenimiento correspondiente dado al "El Destino," mi travesía resulto en un desembarco al otro lado de minas Zabback. Esa información es altamente clasificada, (salvo a individuos de alta confiabilidad y probada honradez). Dado que no tengo personal permanente en la nave, decidí buscar asistencia para la reparación de mi embarcación en el área circundante. Pero… errrr… ¿Cómo se entero de lo de él "El Destino"?

-Solo tú puedes hacer que "Mi nave esta averiada, y no puedo repararla. AYUDA." sea de lo más largo, MEGA aburrido, y terriblemente formal…Bueno, en primer lugar, una nave como "El Destino" no pasaría desapercibida en nuestro puerto. Segunda, la llegada del galante Caballero Blanco a cualquier pueblo siempre es motivo de conmoción entre las solteronas del lugar, claro que con tu aspecto actual no las culpo por no armar un MEGA alboroto. Además, tienes la pinta de haber pasado por las minas… en especial con toda esa sangre que llevas esparcida en la camisa. –rió Lemina triunfante -Borgan y mi madre estarán MEGA-encantados de verte. Sirve que… uh… tomas un baño. Te caería bien…

Lemina aun parecía tener una facilidad especial para hacerle sonrojar con sus comentarios. Llevaba tanto tiempo solo, recorriendo el mundo de Lunar , salvando pueblerinos de maleantes y monstruos que había dejado de poner atención alguna a su aspecto. Pensar que en otros tiempos no salía en público si su uniforme no estaba debidamente planchado y almidonado.

-Anda, vamos. Seguro y hay una MEGA pila de documentos invadiendo mi escritorio en este momento, y que mejor excusa que la visita de un viejo amigo para obligar al grasiento de Borgan a echarme una mano con el papeleo.

Continuara…


End file.
